College Day's
by jagann
Summary: Miley, Jake, Lilly, Oliver all are in college and Miley and Jake have a breakup makeup relationship until something happens and they break up for good can Lilly and Oliver get them back together with a little a help from, past people and college and if th
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people I am so, sorry that I never finish half my story's. So I decided every time I get on the computer I will update this story and I promise you this story will be finished! XOXO- Jagann!

Summary:

Miley, Jake, Lilly, Oliver all are in college and Miley and Jake have a break-up make-up relationship until something happens and they break up for good can Lilly and Oliver get them back together with a little a help from, past people and college and if they do will it last?

Miley and Lilly are in the dorm room unpacking:

"Wow, Lilly I can't believe were actually in college!" exclaimed Miley excitedly.

"I know, hey I call the bed by the wall!" Lilly screamed once they got in the room.

"Cool, that means I get the window with they view of the ocean." Miley said as she unpacked.

Boy's Dorm

(They already unpacked same arrangement as Lilly and Miley only Jake has the window and Oliver wall.)

"Hey, Jake you want to go see if the girl's want to go out for dinner?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, let's go." Answered Jake as they left.

Normal:

JAKES POV:

As me and Oliver got close to the girl's room I saw someone I never wanted to see again. Rachel Smith.

I hope she doesn't see me.

"OMG! Jake? Jake Ryan, oh Jakey it is you!" Rachel said excitedly as she walked up to me.

Right before Rachel got to me Miley came out and kissed me, thank god for Miley!

Normal POV:

"Hillbilly, get off of my boyfriend!" Rachel screamed as she pushed Miley down the stairs.

Then Rachel ran up to Jake and pushed him against the wall and kissed him.

Miley looks up and sees Jake and Rachel kissing.

"Jake, you cheating jerk!" Miley cried as she ran out with Lilly coming after her, while Oliver tried to pry Rachel off of Jake, so Jake could go explain what happened.

SORRY ITS SHORT BUT I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE LIKE TONS OF CHAPPIES UP AND NONE LIKES IT! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS- Jagann


	2. classroom, and windows

Oliver finally got Rachel off of Jake, and before Rachel could say anything was down the stairs after Miley.

Miley ran to a classroom, and locked herself in there leaving Lilly banging on the door in the hall to let her in.

Miley's POV:

"Miley, please let me in." Lilly begged.

"No!" I screamed in between sobs.

"Miley, please let me in to explain." Jake begged.

I didn't even know he was here; well I am not even going to answer him.

"Miley, I know your ignoring me, so I am not going to leave until you answer me and open this door." Jake said in a mater of fact tone.

I slump down to the floor and look around the room for another exit and then I see the window and look down and I am about 5 feet from the ground so I can jump out.

I was about to when I hear voices from outside the door, so I listen.

"Excuse me sir, are you the janitor?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I am need help with anything?" The guy asked.

"Yes, can you unlock this door?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Answered the guy.

Oh no got to get out quick.

I ran over to the window and opened it just as the door gets unlocked.

As the guy opened the door I jump out the window.

And of course Jake follows.

Normal POV:

Miley runs across the campus to the beach to lose Jake, but he follows her.

"Miley please stop." Jake begged still running across the beach.

Miley's POV:

As I was running I hear Jake keep asking me to stop, but I keep going as I cry hard.

As I ran I become blind and can't see through my tears, and I fall hard in to the sand, so I bury my face in my arms, as Jake comes to my side.

"Miley, will you please listen to me?" Jake asked.

I look up at him with mixed emotions, anger, sadness, pain, and love.

Jake must have seen them because he pulls me into his lap and whispers he is sorry to me.

"Miley, I am so sorry. You probably don't that Rachel forced me into the kiss-." Jake started.

But I cut him off by standing up and look at him, in disbelief.

"Jake, I can't believe that, I am sorry how am I supposed to believe that you couldn't get Rachel off of you?" I asked with full emotion.

"Miley, I broke up with Rachel in eighth grade how was I supposed to know that she was going to kiss me, you can ask Oliver, he saw the hole thing." Jake answered as he stood up and pulled me close to him.

Jake looked me into the eyes, and I starred back into his, and I could see truth, love and pain, pain for how much I was hurting.

"Miley, please forgive-." But I cut Jake off again by kissing him; he was surprised at first but kissed me back.

THE NEXT DAY:

Miley and Lilly's room 4:30 am:

I woke up to see someone coming in our window.

I looked over at Lilly and she was awake and we began creeping towards the door as the guy tried to get his fat but through the window.

Lilly and I were almost at the door, when the guy saw us and pulled out a gun,

"Now where do you two think your going?" He asked as he pushed down onto the floor.

The guy went into the little kitchen area to the fridge to look for food, and he began to talk again.

"You, probably wonder why I am here well-

He came back out to see the door wide open and me and Lilly gone.

Jake and Oliver's Room 4: 40 am:

Jake's POV:

Bang, Bang

Oliver and I jumped out of bed and opened the door, and there stood Miley in her black silk dress pajama thing, and Lilly in her blue one.

They looked tired and scared to death.

"Guy's what's wrong?" Oliver asked as we let them into our room.

"A guy broke into our room." Miley said clutching onto me, as she stayed away from the window.

"What, me and Oliver are going to go check it out." I said about to leave when Miley and Lilly screamed NO.

"We don't want to be left alone here." Lilly said shakily.

SO Oliver and me stayed with them and they slept in there with us while the cops checked the campus and found the guy, he was a robber.

First day of class-

Normal POV:

Miley and Lilly were walking down the hall when they pass a room and they hear music, and a sign that says talent show try outs, so they go in but they don't see Oliver and Jake follow them in.

The teacher calls Miley Stewart, next to sing.

So Miley goes up to the stage and starts to sing:

Oh…oo oo  
I don't understand  
This should be so easy  
To just reach my hand  
And know the world is free  
But nothing's, as it seems  
I can tell you freely  
Touching's not the only way to feel

(Chorus:)  
When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

I know you proudly say  
That I'm just talking crazy  
To think of life that way  
Means that I'm confused  
There's happy and there's sad  
But maybe yes just maybe  
The sadness can make the happiness more true

(Chorus:)  
When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

Because I know the bones were necessary  
I don't let it bother me at all

(Chorus:)  
When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.

Oh…oo oo

Miley finished her song and she had tears in her eyes as she ran out of the room.

OKAY YOU PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I LEFT ON A CLIFF HANGER IF YOU REALLY THINK ABOUT BUT THIS CHAPPIE IS LONG! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS- JAGANN


	3. Josh

Recap:

_As Miley finished her song she ran off stage crying._

_End Recap:_

Miley POV:

As I ran out of the room I ran down the hall not knowing where I was going but I had to get away from there, I thought I could handle singing that song but I can't that is my moms song.

That's it I am going to see my mommy.

JAKES POV:

I saw Miley run out of the room in tears, and know here I am again running after her.

NORMAL POV:

Miley ran out of the school grounds (Miley's mom is buried in California)

And she ran all the way to the graveyard to her mom's grave and fell down on it crying,

Jake was standing there behind her, looking at her with sadness.

"Miley." Jake said.

Miley looked up at him with a tear stained face,

"Yes?" Miley asked.

Jake came up and set next to her and pulled her into his lap.

"That song you sang was beautiful, it was your moms wasn't it?" Jake asked sympathetically.

Miley nodded.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

Jake is carrying Miley, who fell asleep lying in his lap, up to her dorm room.

As Jake was walking up the stairs to her room, Miley woke up.

MILEYS POV:

I just woke up to the most beautiful sight ever Jake.

"Jake, where are we?" I asked.

"In your dorm room he answered.

NORMAL POV:

As they opened the door to the room, it was dark and some candles were lit, and a boy was sitting on Miley's bed.

"Hello, Miley." The boy said.

Miley has a confused look on her face and Jake looks like he is jealous.

"It's, me Miley, Josh." Josh said.

"Go away." Miley said firmly as she pointed to the door.

Josh stood up and Miley could see a rose in his hand.

"Miley, I just came here to ask for forgiveness on when I left you on our date at the concert, its just I thought you were cheating on me when you kept on leaving, then I started thinking you wouldn't do that kind of thing." Said Josh as he walked toward Miley and was now standing about 3 feet away from her.

"Well Josh I have three things to say to that: 1. It's been four years, 2. I have a boyfriend, and 3. Get out now." Miley said.

"But Miley-." Josh started.

"She said get out, now go." Jake said firmly stepping in between them.

"Oh really I don't think you're the one to decide that." Said Josh pushing Jake away.

"GO AWAY!" Miley screamed at Josh, as he pushed her against the wall and put his hand over Miley's mouth, while Jake was banging on the door trying to get in since Josh pushed him out and locked the door.

Miley's POV:

As Josh put his hand over my mouth to shut me up I bit it.

"OW!" He screeched, he then slapped me across the face making me fall to the ground.

JAKES POV:

As I was banging on the door trying to get it open I hear Josh yell OW then I hear a slap and something fall and Miley scream.

NORMAL POV:

Miley lied on the ground with Josh towering over her, he started to kick her then as he kicked her Miley called for help: "Jake, Lilly, Oliver, somebody anybody please help!" Miley screamed as loud as she could, even though she was out of energy,

Josh picked Miley up when he was sure she was out, and he was about to undress her when…………

I AM SO SORRY FOR A CLIFHANGER PLEASE REVIEW I NEED SOME IDEAS TOO IF YOU COULD THANKS SO MUCH: JAGANN


	4. Jake save me!

Recap:

Josh was about to undress Miley when…

End Recap.

Normal POV:

He hears the door break in and there stood Jake fuming.

"Get, away from Miley NOW!" Jake thundered.

"No, and if you come a step closer I will cut her." Answered Josh as he showed Jake the knife.

They hear a groan and Miley sits up.

"Man, you woke her up." Josh whined.

Josh pushed Miley back down on the bed and got on top of her, even though with all her might Miley couldn't get Josh off of her.

Jake ran over to Josh and punched him hard in the face that he was out cold.

Miley was on the bed crying.

"Miley it's okay the police are on their way." Jake said comforting her.

Miley just nodded but kept crying.

"Miley what's wrong?" Jake asked worriedly.

Miley lifted up her shirt and Jake saw a big purple/blue spot.

Lilly came in and screamed, Miley told Lilly the whole story, and the police came and took Josh away, the girls had to stay in the boy's room until there door could be fixed.

THE NEXT DAY:

Miley and Lilly were walking down the hallway and everyone was starring at them.

"Lilly, what are they starring at?" Miley whispered.

"I don't know, maybe they found out about last night." Answered Lilly.

"But, that's impossible, we didn't tell anyone unless someone saw." Said Miley.

Miley and Lilly both look at each other as they say in unison: Rachel.

LATER THAT DAY JAKE AND OLIVER WERE SITTING IN THE CAFITERIA WAITING FOR THE GIRLS TO EAT LUNCH.

Miley and Lilly walk in, when Rachel comes up to Miley.

"Hey, slut you're actually eating today instead of in a room with a guy." Said Rachel loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked.

"Oh last night everyone knows. So Miley how was Josh" Rachel started but then was cut off by Miley slapping her hard across the face leaving a red mark.

"I was almost raped last night you bitch." Miley said on the verge of tears.

"And you are whore who is going to rot in hell for the rest of her miserable life."

Miley said as she left the room.

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORY SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I AM SORRY. I AM ALSO SORRY FOR NOT UPADATING SOONER BUT SCHOOL HAS GOT ME BUSY. PLEASE REVIEW! XOXO- JAGANN.


	5. What!

Miley ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

JAKES POV:

"Hey, slut you're actually eating today instead of in a room with a guy." Said Rachel loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked.

"Oh last night everyone knows. So Miley how was Josh" Rachel started but then was cut off by Miley slapping her hard across the face leaving a red mark.

"I was almost raped last night you bitch." Miley said on the verge of tears.

"And you are whore who is going to rot in hell for the rest of her miserable life."

Miley said as she left the room.

I cannot believe Rachel just did that.

"Jakey did you see what your girlfriend just did to me?" Rachel wined as I ran past her after Miley.

REGULAR POV

Lilly is banging on the bathroom door for Miley too let her in.

"Come on out Miley please, or at least let me in." Lilly begged right before she heard the door unlock and Miley came out.

"Lilly I just want to get out of here." Miley said still crying.

Lilly just nodded.

As Miley and Lilly made there way to the exit Jake came up to Miley crabbed her hand gently and walked out with them and Oliver.

OUTSIDE:

MILEYS POV:

"Miley are you okay?" Jake asked me.

I just nodded and said I was going to go rest for a little bit. They just nodded at me and gave me a sad grin.

Once upstairs in my room my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Miley."

"Hey dad." I greeted.

"Guess what I'm getting married." He said.

"What! I didn't even know you were dating." I was angry.

"Um it happened from the computer dating service we have been dating for a year now and I met her and asked her to marry me! And I want you to come home tomorrow to meet her!" He sounded happy, so I put on my fake happy voice.

"That's great dad, what time do you want me to come over?" I asked.

"Oh about 3:00 if that's okay!" He asked.

"Yes. It's okay. I will see you then. Okay love you dad bye." I answered quickly and hung up.

Then I went over to my closet and got out my suitcase out and started to pack. As I finished Lilly, Jake, and Oliver all walked in.

"Hey, Miley where are you going?" Oliver asked.

"Home, to meet my new step mom." I said as I put my suitcase by the door.

They all looked confused so I just told them about the phone call then they understood.

"Well, I am going to go to bed." I said as I laid down and rolled over and fell right to sleep, to them but I was still awake so I waited till they left before I got out of bed and took out my Hannah song book and wrote a new song-

It's the beginning of the year,

Hard as can be,

Bringing a new fear,

For me,

I don't know why it happened or how it came,

All I know is I'll never be the same.

Chorus:

I'm living my lie,

Don't know why,

But all can do is cry,

Want to lie down and die,

Get rid of all reasons to live,

Because deep down I know,

Nothing I can give,

So I should just go.

End Chorus.

I look and the mirror and what do I see,

A big sad face looking back at me,

What have I become?

I am to num,

To go on,

Living this way,

Harder each passing day,

Next time you care,

Nothing will be there,

Cause I have no reason to go on,

So I will be gone.

Chorus:

I'm living my lie,

Don't know why,

But all can do is cry,

Want to lie down and die,

Get rid of all reasons to live,

Because deep down I know,

Nothing I can give,

So I should just go.

End Chorus.

What do you care?

What happens to me?

No one was there,

To help me see,

Clearly,

I am alone.

That's what all the pictures have shown,

I have grown differently,

Separated as far as I can see,

Looking the other way the best I can,

As I go lower sinking in the sand.

Chorus:

I'm living my lie,

Don't know why,

But all can do is cry,

Want to lie down and die,

Get rid of all reasons to live,

Because deep down I know,

Nothing I can give,

So I should just go.

So I should go away,

Far away,

Cause I hate this lie even though I don't know why.

Miley ended her song then went to bed.

HEY PEOPLES I AM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! THE SONG IN HERE I WROTE SO NO STEALING! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS-JAGANN


	6. 3:00am 8:00am

Miley's POV

I woke up a few hours later to see Lilly asleep in her bed.

So I just got out of bed to see it was about two o'clock in the morning.

I left our room and went to the bathroom then I took a shower and put on a white tank top then a black mid waist jacket and some dark jean Capri's.

As I was making my bed I was wondering how Jackson was taking Dad getting married.

I then grabbed my car key's wrote a note saying:

Guy's I left at about 3:00 this morning to go to my dads place.

Bye Jake Love you, Bye Lilly, and Oliver! – Miley

I then went out to my cherry red convertible only it had four seats for me Lilly, Oliver, and Jake.

I drove to my dad's house it was still dark out so I went to the nearest twenty-four hour coffee shop and I sat there looking out the window.

BACK AT COLLEGE CAMPUSE, LILLY'S POV.

I woke up and rolled over to see Miley's bed made and Miley missing, I looked at the note she wrote then I looked at the clock and saw that it was Seven thirty, so Miley left four and a half hours ago.

I ran out of the room note in my hand to Jake and Oliver's room, I sure hope there up.

JAKES POV:

BANG-BANG

Yes nice to wake up to at 7:30 in the morning. I got up to answer the door to see Lilly there holding a piece of paper.

"Lilly, why are you hear at 7:30 in the morning." I asked sleepily.

"Miley's gone!" Said Lilly as she pushed the note into my face.

I read it, and then turned to Lilly.

"Why would she leave at 3:00 in the morning." I asked.

She shrugged.

"Okay you go get ready I will get Oliver up and we will go to Miley." I said as she ran down the hall to her dorm.

OLIVER POV:

OW, OW

I hate it when Jake wakes me up when he is worried. Wait he is worried about something I better open my eyes and get up.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked as I jumped out of bed.

"Get dressed we are going to Miley she left at 3:00 this morning." He said as he pushed the note at me.

I nodded and then ran to my closet. As I was getting dressed I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45 am.

Oh boy Miley what's going on why did you leave? I wandered.

COFFEE SHOP:

MILEYS POV:

I've been sitting here since 3:00 this morning and it's almost 8:00 now.

I guess I better leave. I got up and trudged slowly out to my car, and drove down to the beach Daddy wouldn't be up till 10:00.

NO POV:

Jake and Lilly with Oliver driving were looking for Miley so far they checked all her favorite places: The mall, Jackson's, and the coffee shop the lady there said some brunette girl had came in at 3 and left at about 8.

So now they were just driving around looking when Jake spotted her car at the beach.

Miley's POV:

I was sitting on the beach singing to myself:

This is it,

No turning back,

Heart breaking in every bit,

Want what I lack,

Chorus:

Want to go,

Away,

Filling low,

Everyday,

I want what I had,

Hate feeling this bad,

I want I need,

Inside I bleed

ENDCHORUS

I had to stop singing because I heard someone walking on the sand.

"Miley?" The person asked.

I turned around to see Jake,

"Miley, what's wrong?" Jake asked as he sat down next to me.

"Nothing." I lie.

"Miley I can tell when you are lying." Jake said as he used his to fingers to make me face him.

"Jake, my dad's getting married, to someone I haven't even met how do you think I feel." I yell as I broke down into tears, and the whole time he just sat there and stroked my hair.

OKAY I DIDN'T MAKE THIS CHAPPTER VERY LONG BECAUSE MY LAST CHAPTER I ONLY GOT 1 REVIEW THANKYOU HERMIONEFAN199 FOR REVIEWING, ANYWAY IF I DON'T GET MORE THAN 1 REVIEW I WONT CONTINUE SORRY. THANKS- jagann


	7. Meet your new mommy!

Jake's POV:

Wow I didn't know she was this upset about her dad getting remarried, I would be to but my parent's are together still.

"Miley I will go with you to meet your new step mom." I say as I stand up and help her up.

"Thanks Jake but I don't think my dad would like me to bring my boyfriend to meet is fiancé, otherwise I would take you if I had met her before and didn't like her." Miley replied as she gave me a quick kiss.

I just nodded.

Miley's POV:

Jake and I walked back to the car with Lilly and Oliver waiting in there also they were having a make-out session.

"I'm hungry." Oliver and Jake said at once.

"Let's go to Burger King." Suggested Lilly. We all just nodded.

Burger King:

Miley's POV:

So here we are Oliver and Jake eating cheeseburgers, Lilly eating some chicken strips and like 500 fries.

I'm just sitting here looking out the window having already finished my small fries.

I KNOW A SONG THAT ANNOYS EVERYBODY AND IT GOES LIKE THIS…

"Hello Jackson." I say as I answer my phone, I personalized all my ring tones hence Jackson cause he is so annoying.

"Hey, Miles what's wrong?" Jackson asked.

I stood up from the table and went over by the doors I could feel Jake, Oliver and Lilly's eyes on me the whole way.

"It's about our new step mom." I whispered.

"I know shocking isn't it?" Answered Jackson.

"Yea, I don't want to go there to meet her at 3:00, hey what time is it anyways?" I ask.

"Um, it is 11:30." He answered.

"Thanks Jackson, I have to go I'll see you at dad's though right?" I ask.

"Yea, bye Miles love you." He said.

"Yea, bye Jackson love you too." I answer as I hung up and sat back down.

"Who was that?" Asked Oliver.

I hit him on the arm with my hand.

"Who do you think you donut you were the one who personalized my ring tones for me." I replied as I turn back to the window.

"Sorry Miles but I didn't hear it ring I was to busy eating." Oliver answered as he stuffed his face again. I just rolled my eyes and I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I know I'm in the car.

CAR:

"Well about time you woke-up you had us all worried we thought you blacked out after you got done talking to Oliver." Lilly said as she handed me a water bottle.

"Thanks Lilly." I said as I sat up and drank some water.

"It is 2:45 Miles you better go so you're not late." Said Jake as he kissed me and I drove away.

ROBBIE'S HOUSE:

"Hey daddy." I replied as I gave him a hug and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, bud I want you to meet your step mom." Dad said as some lady came into the room. She had red curly hair, blue ice eyes, very pale, she looked strong like she could hurt someone small.

"Hi, I'm Miley." I said as I shook her hand.

"Hi, Miley I am Vie." She said as she shook my hand back and believe me if she had squeezed any harder I might have yelped out in pain.

A FEW HOURS LATER RIGHT BEFORE DINNER:

"Miley can I talk to you." Vie asked.

I just nodded. She pulled me around the corner.

"Okay, Miley let's get something's straight I don't like you, you think you're a princess wrong, if anyone is a princess from now on it is me." She said as she slapped me across the face.

"And if you tell anyone about things I do to you, you will regret it." Vie said as she left me there shocked.

DINNER.

Ow. Ow.

I am so glad dinner is almost over because Vie keeps on kicking me.

BEEP, BEEP

"Oh sorry you guy's I have a test tomorrow and I have tons of homework, I have to go." I said as I stand up and kissed Daddy's cheek.

"Bye, Vie nice to meet you." I said lying through my teeth.

Miley's Car:

Daddy what have you done.

I looked at my clock 8:30 already.

Oh my god what was that?

Swerve and crash.

Oh my god what just happened Ow my head…

SORRY I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER- THANKS PLEASE REVIEW- jagann


	8. What happened?

Jake's POV:

Where's Miley it is almost 10:00.

Ring, Ring:

"Hello?"

"Jake Ryan?"

"Yes?" I answer.

"This is California's national hospital." Say's the receptionist.

"Yes?" I replied worried.

"We are calling you on Miley Stewart. Do you know her?" She asked.

"Yes, did something happen to her?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, she was driving and drove off a bridge into some rocks, she is very lucky she halfway went down a cliff but the rocks stopped her if she had gone all the way she would be dead. But at the moment she is in a coma in attentive care." She said.

"Thanks." I replied as I hung up.

I ran to Oliver and Lilly told them and drove full speed to the hospital afraid of what I am going to see.

OKAY PEOPLE SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I AM GOING TO END IT RIGHT HERE…

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I JUST KIDDING!

Once I got to hospital and got Miley's room number I ran all the way up to her room.

"Oh my god Miles." I cried as I sat down and took her hand. She had tons of ivy's in her arms a mask to help her breath there was even blood.

Jake begins to sing to himself:

Oh girl you get to me  
In a way I can't believe  
I need you  
And who knows where life ends  
When your cross that line and love begins  
In over my head and the water's turnin' blue

CHORUS  
But what would I do  
Without you  
What would I do  
Without you

Hearts never know the way  
They want to go and want to stay  
We need two  
But in time you find the road  
And though inside you know you've gotta go  
The hardest part I find  
Is you're all I ever knew

CHORUS

But what will I do  
Without you  
What will I do  
Without you

I gotta break these habit chains I put on me  
And be all that I can be, try and find  
what I need  
Memories suspend in time  
All the days when you were mine  
And the chance I took to move  
One I thought I'd never do

CHORUS

But I made it through  
Without you  
I made it through  
Without you

From what would I do  
Without you  
To I made it through  
Without you, Without you…

Then Jake stopped singing.

Miley's POV:

Though I was in a coma I could still see and hear everything like Jake singing.

"Hello, Miles." I look around saw my mom there my real mom.

"Mommy!" I shout as I run and gave her a hug.

"Hi sweet heart. I've missed you." She said.

"I missed you to." I answer.

"Sing me a song please!" Mom begged I just nodded.

JAKES POV:

As I stopped singing Miley began to sing softly though she was in a coma-

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope…

OKAY GUYS I REALLY AM GOING TO END THE CHAPTER HEAR AND I DON'T OWN EATHER SONG ONE IS KEITH URBAN, AND THE OTHER ONE IS MANDY MOORE! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS-jagann


	9. Get Out!

Jake's POV:

What's going on, why did Miley just sing?

I have to call her dad, and Jackson they might know what's going on.

Miley's POV:

"That was beautiful Miles." Said mom.

"Thanks mommy. Is this real?" I ask my mom.

"Um… sweetie I don't know how to tell you this but your dead." Answered mom.

"But mom I am alive down there." I answered.

"No. Sweetheart look down there." Answered mom.

Jake's POV:

Miley's dad and Jackson can't get here till later they took Vie to the beach house so they are kind of far away.

So here I am sitting with Miley.

NORMAL POV:

Beep, Beep the machine goes then it turns into a straight line.

"Oh my god Miley!" Jake hollered as doctors began to pour in pushing him out into the waiting room with Lilly and Oliver.

"Jake, what happened?" Lilly asked.

"She stopped breathing." Jake answered as he sat down and put his face in his hands.

"So she just all of a suddenly stopped?" Oliver asked.

Jake just nodded not looking up.

WITH MILEY AND HER MOM:

"Mom, I am dead so now I can stay with you!" Miley said.

"No. I talked to god and you can stay alive." Answered her mom.

"No. Mom I want to stay with you." Miley answered.

"No honey I'm sorry you have so much going for you. I am going to send you down and you can see how this is affecting everyone then you will go back to your body. So this is good-bye for a long time." Answered Miley's mom.

"Bye mommy I will see you when I pass I guess I love you so much." Hugged Miley as she kissed her mom.

"Bye Miles I love you too." Answered her mom as she sent Miley down to where Jake, Lilly, and Oliver were.

Miley POV:

I am here standing in the corner of the waiting room watching Jake, Lilly and Oliver.

"Guys I don't know what to do if I lose Miley." Lilly said crying into Oliver's chest.

Jake just sat there staring at nothing really.

Bang the door's burst open and some news people come in.

"Jake Ryan we got news you were in the hospital because you have a pregnant girlfriend is this true?" One guy asked.

Jake just shook his head to answer.

They kept badgering him and he didn't answer.

Oliver got up and pushed them out also yelling

"He doesn't need any of your shit something bad has happened so just leave him alone or I will call the cops." After that they finally left.

I looked up at the clock it had been a few hours since I had been with mom.

I sat in the seat next to Jake and touched my hand to his cheek, he moved a little like he could feel me, he looked at me and it was like he could see me, but he just shook his head and I could hear him mumbling to himself that he was seeing things.

I looked over to Lilly and she was falling asleep.

"Jake I am going to take Lilly back call us if anything happens we will pray for her." Said Oliver as he stood up and helped Lilly up and the two-made there way through the doors.

I look around the waiting room for my dad or Jackson but I see neither of them.

I felt a slight tugging at me but ignored it I looked back at Jake and I for the first time see him cry.

And before I got pulled away I hear him whisper a prayer to god to have me make it.

JAKES POV:

"Jake Ryan?" I hear and I sand up.

"Yes?" I ask the doctor.

"I am sorry to say Miley didn't make it." He answered as he led me to her room.

I began to break down into tears.

I go and sit next to Miley and take her cold hand, and I kiss it.

"Jake" I hear in a whisper.

I look to the doctor yet don't see one anywhere.

"Jake." I hear again.

I turn to Miley and she is awake.

"Miley!" I shout loud as I kiss her the doctors come running in and see her awake.

"That's impossible." Said a stunned doctor.

"No it's a miracle." I answer.

I found out that Miley is surprisingly able to go home tomorrow with just a few stitches in her head and sprained ankle.

OKAY YOU GUYS I AM SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT. BUT I AM KINDA RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS SO IF ANY OF YOU WOULD KINDLY SHARE YOUR WISDOM I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT THANKS LOL- jagann


	10. Vacation and surprises

A/N: I JUST LIKE TO THANK FORBIDDENXMELODY AND LAUGHXOUTXLOUD FOR THE IDEAS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT ALSO I MIGHT USE BITS OF BOTH IDEAS, SO IF ANYTHING AT ALL SEEMS FAMILIAR IT IS NOT MINE! –THANKS JAGANN.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY:

Jake POV:

"Hey, Jake." Said Miley.

"Yah?" I asked not looking away from the road; we were driving to the airport because Lilly and Oliver suggested Miley and I go on vacation for a week because school is on break for a bit.

"Were are we going again?" Miley asked, because of her medicine she has been forget full she took her last dosage today so it should ware off by the time we get to the airport.

"We are going to a little place called Missouri." Said Jake.

A/N (I WENT THERE FOR VACATION TO SAINT LOUIS AND KANSAS CITY MO I SAW THE ARCH AND IN KS I SAW THE ONLY WWI MIMMORIAL IN THE COUNTRY PRETTY NEAT. SORRY)

"Why?" Miley asked me.

"Because it is snowy over there and I know how you love snow." I answer with a smile on my face.

"Thanks Jake." Said Miley as she kissed me.

REGULAR POV:

Jake and Miley got on to there plane early so they were alone.

"Jakey there you are you were gone the past two day's where were you I missed you so much." Said Rachel as she came and sat down on Jake's lap and kissed him.

"What the hell?" Miley asked standing up.

"Oh yah Miles, while you were in the hospital me and Rachel got together." Said Jake as he kissed Rachel.

"What NO you are with me remember?" Miley asked.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you, can we just be friends?" Jake asked.

"NO! Hell no why would I want to be friends with someone who hurts me?" Miley hollered Miley as she stormed off the plane.

"Miley, Miley wake up." Said Jake shaking her.

She had been cussing and yelling about not being friends while she slept on the way to Missouri.

"What oh thank god it was a dream!" Miley yells as she quickly sits up from her seat.

"What happened?" Jake asked Miley.

"Nothing." Miley said as she leaded back into her seat.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

Miley just nodded.

"Well Miley we are here." Said Jake as he pulled into the driveway of a house Miley had never seen before.

"And what is this place?" Miley asked as she got out of the car.

"This is a cabin." Answered Jake.

"Hey bud." Miley hears she turns around and sees Robbie.

"Hey dad." Miley said kind of coldly.

"Hey Miley." Said Vie.

Miley had a look of terror written all over face she quickly ducked back into the car.

"Miley what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to grab my water bottle." Miley lied as she came back out of the car.

"Hey Miley come inside I will show you your room." Said Vie.

Miley just followed Vie into the house.

"Okay, so here is your room." Said Vie right before she shut the door.

"Gosh, why are you so perfect you freaking Bitch?" Vie asked as she pushed Miley down.

"How come anyone can come out of the hospital and look horrible and you come out all perfect?" Vie asked as she pushed Miley's face into the corner and began to punch Miley, until they hear the door open.

"Oh my gosh Miley what happened?" Vie asked all fake as she pulled Miley off the ground and the guys came in.

"What happened?" Jake asked seeing blood on Miley.

"Oh I just fell that's all." Miley lied.

"Okay come on Miles I will get you a bandage." Said Jake as he led her upstairs.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Miley is asleep in her bed with Jake in his room next door.

Miley's POV:

I am half asleep half awake right now because I am in pain right now.

Creek

I open my eyes a little and see Vie standing over me.

"Wake up Bitch." Said Vie as she pulled Miley out of bed.

"What why?" Miley asked as she pulled her arm away.

"Because we need to get you some cover up make up to put on to hide your ugly body." Answered Vie as she dragged Miley out of her room.

"Miley, Vie? Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"Oh were just going out for a bit." Said Vie in a fake voice.

Jake walked up to them.

"Then why is Miley still wearing her pajamas?" Jake asked.

"Oh I guess she forgot to change." Said Vie.

"Then why don't you guys wait till tomorrow to go out?" Asked Jake.

"Because I want to go out now." Hollered Vie.

Jake looked startled as he gently grabbed Miley and pulled him towards him.

"I mean that we have to go out tonight." Said Vie as she looked at Miley and headed downstairs.

"Jake I have to go." Said Miley as she followed Vie.

"Let me come with you." Said Jake as he began to follow Miley.

"No Jake stay, go back to bed I will see in a little bit." Said Miley as she lightly kissed him on the lips and left with Vie.

The next day:

Normal POV:

The next day Jake got up out of bed a went to Miley's room to see Miley's bed the way it was last night, so he headed down stairs.

He looked all around the house.

And still no Miley,

"Where can she be?" He wondered, as he got dressed.

A/N: HEY YA GUYS, WELL SORRY THIS IS LATE YET AGAIN BUT I DID MAKE IT LONG AND I AM STARTING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER I POST THIS AND I MGHT GET ANOTHER ONE IN TODAY! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR THE IDEAS AGAIN I USED PART OF THE DREAM ONE AND I AM GOING TO USE THE OTHER ONE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!- THANKS- JAGANN


	11. Who you meet in clubs

Regular POV:

"Okay Miley listen up and listen good. You are going to break up with Jake." Said Vie as she pulled into the parking lot.

"No I am not breaking up with Jake." Miley said angrily.

"Don't you dare yell at Me." a very angry Vie as she got out of the car and locked the doors, Miley soon drifted off to sleep crying.

"Wake up bitch." Said Vie as she dropped stuff on Miley.

Miley looked out the window and saw it was bright out.

"What time is it?" Miley asked.

"10:00 in the morning." Replied Vie.

"What we've been gone since like 4:00 in the morning." Said Miley.

"Yea well I had some unfinished business to take care of." Said Vie as she pulled into the cabin driveway.

"Okay, when we get in tell the guys the car broke down so we had to stay at a hotel while it was fixed, I will just tell them." Said Vie as she saw Miley looking like she would tell.

Jake's POV:

I looked out the window and saw Vie tell Miley something then they both came in.

"Jake, Lilly and Oliver just called they said you guys might want to come back tonight because the school is thinking about giving you spaces to other kids." Said Robbie as he brought down Jake and Miley's stuff.

"Oh okay thanks dad, well just leave in an hour." Said Miley as she ran upstairs.

Vie sat her bag on the table and then walked out of the room with Robbie.

I looked in the bag and found make-up. Not very interesting so I went upstairs to Miley.

"Hey Miley." I said as I sat on her bed.

"Yea?" She asked as she pulled her hair up.

"When are we leaving again?" I asked.

"In a little bit." Answered Miley.

I just nodded.

The next day back at the college, Miley's POV:

"Jake, we have to break-up." I say as I sit on the bench in the park beside him.

"What! Why Miley?" He asked.

I couldn't stand to look at him so I looked at the ground.

"I can't tell you why, Jake. I am sorry this is harder for me than it is for you." I say as I stand up and look at him.

"Jake I will always love you just please remember that." I say as I run away crying.

JAKES POV:

Why Miley?

"Hey, dude. Whoa what's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Miley just broke up with me and I don't know why." I answer as I sat on my bed.

"I could talk to Lilly she may know why." Asked Oliver.

I just shook my head and went to sleep thinking about Miley the whole time.

JAKES POV, FEW WEEKS LATER:

"Hey Oliver." I say.

"Oh hey dude, Miley just got back from her dads." Oliver said, as he got ready.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Uh I have a date with Lilly we are going to the new club, and you have a date with Rachel to the same place remember?" Oliver Asked.

I just nodded and got ready.

THE CLUB:

"Wow, Jake this is great." Said Rachel as I led her into the club.

"Hey you guys welcome, tonight we have someone you guys saw last week, she sang like and angel and rocked like a devil. She goes by the name HOPE!" The guy said as the group erupted in cheers.

"Here she is the one the only HOPE1" The guy says as Miley walks out.

Lilly, Oliver, and I look at each other confused.

Miley looks hot, she was wearing white hose, jean mini skirt, a pink belly shirt and a mid rift leather jacket and some black leather boots.

Some music starts to play and Miley begins to sing:

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep   
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today   
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!   
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me   
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!   
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me!

Miley ended.

People all stood up and clapped.

"Rock and Roll." Some guys yelled out before grabbing Miley.

I was about to go up and hurt those guys when Rachel pulled on my arm.

"Jakey come dance with me." Rachel said as she pulled me onto the dance floor.

We start dancing and Miley is up on stage singing again and I can tell she can see me.

Miley is singing I love Rock and Roll:

I saw him dancin there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong  
Playin my favorite song  
I could tell it wouldnt be long till he was with  
Me (yeah me)  
I could tell it wouldnt be long till he was with  
Me (yeah with me)  
(sing it)  
I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
Jute box baby  
I love rock and roll so come and take the time and  
Dance with me  
Ow!

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
But that dont matter he said, cuz its all the same.  
He said, can I take you home?  
Where we can be alone  
And next were moving on, and he was with me (yeah  
Me)  
We were moving on, and singing that same ol song  
(yeah with me)  
(singing)  
I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
Jute box baby  
I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and  
Dance with me  
Ow!

I love rock and roll, yea  
Cause it soothes my soul, yea  
I love rock and roll, yea ay yea

He said, can I take you home?  
Where we can be alone  
And next were moving on, and he was with me (yeah  
Me)  
We were moving on, and singing that same ol song  
(yeah with me)  
(singing)  
I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
Jute box baby  
I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and  
Dance with me  
Ow!

(singing)  
I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
Jute box baby  
I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and  
Dance with me  
Ow!

Miley ended the song.

Everyone clapped.

And Miley walked off stage.

"Oh my gosh Miley" Lilly yelled as she ran to Miley who was at the bar.

Rachel and I went to the bar behind Lilly and Oliver and sat next to Miley.

"So Miley when were you going to tell us you were singing at the club?" Oliver asked.

Miley just ignored him, and then some random bartender came over.

"Here you go Hope on the house." Said the bartender handing her a drink.

"Thanks." Said Miley as she turned around and watched some people dance.

"Miley, hello?" Lilly asked as she waved her hand in front of Miley's face.

"My name is Hope, not Miley. Miley is gone." Said Miley as she stood up.

I grabbed Miley on the arm and pulled her to the entrance followed be Rachel, Lilly and Oliver.

"What do you mean Miley is gone?" I asked.

"Miley is an old friend of you guys and nobody liked her so she went away and Hope took her place, everyone likes Hope more." Answered Miley.

"Stop it right now Miley." I yelled.

She looked stunned.

"Jake I don't have to listen to you anymore, we broke up remember. Rachel will listen to you now." Said Miley as she left.

I was now stunned.

"Come on you guys lets go." I say as I walk out the doors.

THE NEXT DAY:

REGULAR POV:

"Hey Hope." Some boy called after Miley.

Jake, Lilly, and Oliver turned to see Miley sitting on a bench on the other side of the fountain and some boy sat down by her.

"My name is Miley, Hope is just a stage name." Miley says.

"Sorry Miley I am Nick." The guy says.

They chatted for a bit.

Jake and Rachel walked by and Jake heard Nick ask Miley out.

"Sure." Miley said.

AFTER THE DATE:

Miley and Nick are standing out side of the dorm building.

Lilly and Rachel are above them on a balcony.

Rachel has a water balloon behind her back, but Lilly doesn't know anything about it.

"So Miley I had a nice time tonight." Said Nick.

"Yes so did I. Thank you." Said Miley.

Jake and Oliver where on a balcony near by watching and listening.

Splash.

Miley just got hit by a water balloon and is standing they're socking wet.

Lilly is looking at Rachel in disbelief.

Rachel was just standing there laughing.

Lily races down to help Miley.

"Uh Miley I had fun and all but I don't think we should see each other anymore." Said Nick.

"What! Why?" Miley asked.

But Nick had ran away.

Miley didn't know that Jake was behind her and had scared Nick off.

OKAY I AM SORRY I DIDN'T GET ANOTHER ONE IN LAST NIGHT.

OH AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! - THANKS JAGANN


	12. What's the question?

Miley turns around and sees Jake standing there.

"Jake what do you want?" Miley asked as she began to get angry.

"You broke up with me to date other guys. I thought we had something special Miley."Yelled Jake.

"No Jake I went out with Nick because I am not happy and I wanted to be happy again. I had to break up

With you it wasn't my choice I had to I didn't want to." Miley blew up at Jake.

Jake just stood there, so Miley walked away.

THE NEXT DAY MILEY POV:

I am so mad right now, I hate Vie.

"Miley, Miley wait up." Someone called, I didn't bother looking or stopping I was walking slower than a

Turtle.

"Hey Miley what's with you lately?" Oliver asked.

"Hey guys wait up." I hear Lilly call.

They catch up.

As in they I mean Lilly, Jake, and Rachel.

I just walk off to the right, I can feel there eyes on me.

JAKES POV:

"You guys what's wrong with Miley?" Lilly asks.

Miley walks back up to us and turns to Oliver.

"Oliver to answer your question everything." Miley says than walks away.

"What was your question Oliver?" I ask.

"I asked Miley what's wrong." Oliver answered.

I just nodded.

MILEYS POV:

Thank god classes are over I thought this day would go on forever.

-She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl-

I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I answer

"Hey Miley can you come down for the weekend I have to go on some Hannah Montana business and

I don't want her to be here alone." My dad asked.

I was about to say no when Lilly came into the room.

"Uh hold on a second dad." I say as I sit up.

"What's your dad want?" Lilly asked.

I just shook my head, and Lilly stole the phone from me.

"Hey. Mr. Stewart." Lilly said into the phone and I assumed Dad was saying something Rachel then walked

Into the room and asked to borrow something of Lilly's and Lilly said yes, than gave the phone back to me

to get it for her.

"That's great thanks Miley." Said dad.

And we hung up.

Oh my gosh Lilly you might have just killed me by accident…

SORRY IT IS SO SHORT I AM AT MY GRANDPARENTS HOUSE WAITING FOR MY DAD.

I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!- JAGANN


	13. I'm movin oh no your not!

THE NEXT DAY BEFORE MILEYS HAS TO GO TO VIE.

MILEYS POV:

I can't believe this what am I going to do.

NORMAL POV:

Miley was pacing around the fountain with Lilly, Oliver, and Jake's eyes on her from a bench on the other side.

"What's wrong with Miley?" Jake asked Lilly.

"I don't know." Answered Lilly.

"So what are we doing to this weekend?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, but Miley's not going to be here." Answered Lilly.

"Why, where is she going?" Jake asked rather quickly to give a hint that he still loved Miley.

Lilly smiled and said "She is going to give Vie some company while her dad is on some business trip." Lilly finished just as Miley ran into the parking lot.

"What the?" Jake asked as he Lilly and Oliver chased after Miley.

Miley's POV:

Before she ran:

God I am sick and tired of this.

I look over and see Lilly, Oliver and Jake talking.

God I miss my friends.

I look over to the parking lot and I see my mom, mom!

So I start to run towards it.

NORMAL POV:

Jake, Lilly, and Oliver reach the parking lot, and Miley is standing in the middle of it looking lost.

"Miley." Jake called.

Miley whipped her head in his direction.

"What?" She asked.

"What's wrong why did you run here?" Lilly asked.

"Well, why did you follow me?" Miley asked with a smirk, while still looking around.

"Because we are your friends and we care about you." Oliver answered, and Lilly, Jake nodded.

"Stop caring, stop being friends with me I don't need friends, and it is none of your business has to why I ran." Miley answered as she began to walk away.

"Wait Miley." Lilly began.

Miley turned and they could see tears in her eyes.

"We have been friends long enough, make new friends I don't need friends I don't even need people." Miley said as she ran away.

They just starred after her, with a sad expression.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Lilly, Oliver, and Jake walked into Miley and Lilly's dorm room to think, and when they got there Miley was writing a note.

Miley put the note on her empty bed, and turned to see them starring at her.

She just pushed past Jake and Oliver with her bag.

They walked over to the note that read:

_**Dear, whoever cares, **_

_**I am moving don't ask where.**_

_**I am quitting school and taking my music with me, the only time you'll see me is on stage.**_

_**I am giving the rest of my stuff away and Lilly Truscott is getting a new room mate so if you are reading this throw all my stuff away please.**_

_**Good Bye and Good reddens- Miley Stewart AKA HOPE.**_

"Where is she going?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know but we should follow her." Said Jake.

They all ran outside to see Miley pulling her bag to her car.

They quietly followed her.

"Stop following me." Miley said without turning around or stopping.

"How?" Lilly asked.

"I can see your shadows." Miley said.

Rachel came up and pushed Miley down.

"That is for Jake always talking about you and breaking up with me." Yelled Rachel as she stormed off.

Jake picked Miley up and took her to the nurse.

NURSE OFFICE:

"Well it looks like you wont be going anywhere for awhile except home." Said the nurse.

"What!" Miley hollered.

Jake, Oliver, and Lilly looked relived even though they should be even more worried.

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR ALL THE IDEAS I DECIDED THAT I WOULD SPACE OUT THE STUFF.- JAGANN


	14. Jake please dont make me regret

MILEYS POV:

"What!" I hollered.

"I can't go to Vie; I have a plane to catch. I am moving to Italy." I said as I lay back on the bed in frustration.

I looked over to Lilly, Oliver, and Jake. They looked happy.

I just glared at them, even though I didn't mean it.

They looked shocked.

I stood up and fell back down.

THE NEXT DAY AT ROBBIES HOUSE:

"Well Miley how are you?" Vie asked.

"Um." Was all I could say.

Smack

I fell off the couch.

Crunch

She was standing on top of me.

POW

Fist in my temple.

Vie then walked upstairs leaving me on the ground.

This was going to be a long weekend.

MONDAY:

JAKES POV:

"Hey you guys, Miley's back." Lilly said as she came into the boy's room.

We all jumped up and followed Lilly out.

Miley was standing with her arms crossed by the fountain.

She was wearing glasses, long sleeves even though it was almost 100 degrees out, she was also wearing Jeans, and some boots.

MILEYS POV:

Oh great here comes Jake, Lilly, Oliver.

I pulled my glasses down, and then I remembered I had a black eye. So I quickly put them back up.

I acted like I didn't see them and started to walk away, when someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, it was Oliver.

I slapped Oliver's hand away.

"Miley what's with you lately?" Oliver asked while rubbing his hand.

"None of your business." I reply coldly.

They looked surprised.

"I have changed you guys and I think its best that you guys do to, and just forget about me." I said before pushing Oliver and Lilly off, forgetting about Jake.

I sat down on a bench and Jake sat down next to me.

"You know I hate doing this." I said.

"I figure I should tell you everything. You deserve an explanation." I say.

"I just hope I won't regret this." I whisper to my self.

"Don't worry you wont regret telling me Miley." Said Jake.

He could always tell what I was thinking.

OKAY YOU GUYS SINCE THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE ENDING SOON I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW ONE CALLED REAPPEARING MAGIC SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT THANKS- JAGANN


	15. She is here

MILEYS POV:

He could always tell what I was thinking.

"Okay it all started the night I met Vie." I started.

"Well she pulled me off to the side, and was saying how much she hated me and she slapped me. Then all during dinner she was kicking me. Then she pulled me out of bed at four o'clock in the morning when we were in Missouri- I started.

Rachel cut me off.

"Jake, come on baby." Rachel said.

I looked up at Jake he was starring at me, telling me to continue. I looked at Rachel to tell him not with her here.

"Yes Rachel?" Jake asked.

"Come on!" Rachel wined.

I stood up about to walk off.

"Miley wait." Jake said as he grabbed my hand.

I turned and saw Rachel there looking annoyed.

"Rachel me and Miley were having an important conversation, can you please leave." Jake asked.

She scoffed and walked off.

"Come on Miley." Jake said as he led me somewhere.

"Jake where are we going?" I asked.

He didn't answer me and he led me up to his room and locked the door.

I sat down on his bed and told Jake everything.

"Miley take off your glassed." Jake said.

I took them off and I was crying, Jake saw my black eye.

"Miley I am so sorry." Jake said.

Lilly and Oliver walked in.

I pushed Jake away and put my glasses on.

"Hey, Jake Rachel is pissed at you." Said Oliver.

"Jake Ryan!" Rachel yelled, before she stormed in.

"You sent me away to talk to this freaky slut!" Rachel yelled as she pulled me up from the bed.

Rachel then pushed me into the wall.

"Listen you bitch, and listen good." Rachel said.

"Jake is mine, you better stay away from him. You were the one who broke up with him. So go and fine another man you whore." Yelled Rachel.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" Rachel yelled pulling my glasses off.

I turned my head away from her Lilly and Oliver.

Jake came over and pulled Rachel off of me.

"Rachel I am sick and tired of you. I don't even love you. We are breaking up." Was all I heard because I ran out of the room.

I heard someone behind me, but I didn't stop.

"I ran into the elevator right before it closed.

JAKES POV:

I just broke up with Rachel, thank god I didn't even like her I still love Miley.

Miley just ran out of the room, I was running after her. She ran into the closing elevator, so I am taking the stairs.

The elevator doors open and Miley comes out.

She looks surprised to see me.

I pull her into a hug, and she cries into my shoulder.

Lilly and Oliver come down and see this.

"Jake I can't take it any more." Miley said.

My heart shattered into a million pieces right then.

"I know Miley don't worry, I am here for you." I said as she cried.

"Miley will you please tell us what's going on?" Lilly asked.

"Do you want me to tell them for you." I whispered in her ear.

I felt her nod into my shoulder.

"You guys, Vie has been beating her." I said with my voice cracking.

Lilly suddenly burst into tears.

THE NEXT DAY:

NORMAL POV:

The gang( If you hear my refer to the gang from now on it means Jake, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver)

Was all sitting in the park when Miley's phone rang.

"Hello?" Miley answered still laughing a little at what Jake had just said.

"I know you told." Vie's evil voice said.

Miley quickly stopped laughing and stood up from her sitting position Jake's lap, they had gotten back together.

"How?" Miley asked as she sat down on the fountain side.

"I can see you." Said Vie.

Miley looked around.

Jake stood up and sat down next to Miley and he took her phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Jake, give the bitch the phone back now!" Yelled Vie.

"You better stay away from Miley, because when I see you again- Jake started but was cut off by Vie.

"Oh yea very touching you care for Miley, yes I don't really care." Vie started but Jake just hung up the phone and shut it off.

"She is here." Miley said looking off into space.

HEY YOU GUYS THE STORY IS ALMOST DONE I AM SORRY! PLEASE REVIEW THANKS-JAGANN


	16. The end of the beginning

"**What do you mean she's here?" Lilly asked.**

"**Vie is here at the school campus." Miley answered.**

"**How do you know?" Oliver asked.**

"**I can see her car." Miley said pointing at it.**

"**How do you know that's hers for sure?" Jake asked.**

"**Hand me my phone." Miley said as Jake handed her the pink razor.**

**Miley punched in a number and they heard a ringing from behind a tree.**

**Miley then hangs up, the ringing also stops.**

**Miley points over to the tree, and walk's over to it.**

**Miley's POV:**

**As I walked over to the tree, I felt fear rise in me.**

**I reach the tree, and I am pulled behind it.**

"**Miley!" I hear Jake yell, then someone running to the tree.**

**I look up to see Vie holding me, with a knife.**

"**Come any closer and you'll get her head." Said Vie as she pulled me out into view.**

**They stepped back.**

"**Vie, don't do that please." Lilly begged.**

"**I wont do it under one circumstance." Vie began.**

"**What?" Oliver asked.**

"**Hey Vie, look it's my dad." I hollered.**

**She looked up and being stupid she moved the knife down.**

**I moved away and grabbed the knife.**

"**Hey get back here!" Vie hollered as she chased after me and I ran.**

**She came up behind me tackling me sending the knife into the grass.**

**She was on top of me.**

**I was trying the best I could to hold her back, but it wasn't working so well.**

**I turned her over sot that I was on top of her, but she just flipped back.**

**She grabbed the knife; I put my hand to my throat so she couldn't cut it.**

**She just cut my hand. **

"**Ah!" I screamed out in pain.**

**JAKES POV:**

"**Lilly, Oliver go get the police!" I yelled.**

**They ran away to get them.**

**I ran over to Vie and tried to pull her off.**

**I caught a glimpse of Miley's face, and she was bleeding, Vie had cut her hand. **

**Miley was losing strength and giving up hope.**

**Damn she didn't deserve this. She never did anything!**

**That got me mad.**

**MILEYS POV:**

**I feel Vie being lifted off of me, and I see Jake holding her back.**

**He looks pissed.**

**I sat up, and examined my hand.**

**NORMAL POV:**

**Lilly, and Oliver came running over with the police.**

**They took Vie away, and helped Miley.**

**They even told Robbie, everything.**

**He was very upset and sorry, Miley of course forgave him.**

**A FEW WEEKS LATER:**

**Miley and Lilly are waiting in their dresses.**

**Lilly was wearing a blue/green strapless dress, which fitted her curves, and was very short.**

**Miley was wearing a light blue, sparkling strapless tube top that was short like Lilly but flowed a little.**

**Lilly had her hair down and curled.**

**Miley had her hair down, and wavy.**

"**You lady's ready to go?" Jake and Oliver asked at the same time.**

**They both nodded.**

**(They were going to an end of the year party)**

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

**Miley and Lilly were dancing to Glamorous by Fergie.**

"**Excuse me ladies and gentlemen Jake Ryan would like to make an announcement." The D.J. said into the microphone.**

**Jake took Miley's hand and led her to the front.**

"**Miley Ann Stewart I love you, with all my heart." Jake began, as he pulled something from his coat.**

"**And I was wondering-**

**Jake said as he got down on one knee.**

"**Will you marry me?" Jake asked.**

**As he opened the box revealing a ring with 3 big diamonds and some smaller ones on the side.**

**Miley said (with tears in her eyes.) "Of course I will marry you!"**

**Jake jumped up and kissed Miley, as the crowd erupted in cheers.**

"**Miley, you've made me the happiest man on earth!" Jake said.**

**They kissed as Jake put the ring on Miley.**

**MILEYS POV:**

**He doesn't know how happy he has made me…**

**Now I know that things have changed for the better, **

**And so I guess this is the end, the end of the beginning…**

**I KNOW CRAPPY ENDING SORRY! ANY WAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OH AND TO THE REVIEWER WHO TOLD ME TO PUT MORE DETAILS IN I WILL THANKS FOR THE HELP, ANY WAYS PLEASE REVIEW THANKS- JAGANN **


End file.
